Do It With Ishizu
by penns
Summary: A parody of the song 'Do It with Madonna' from a-ahem...Mokuba's POV. Check this out, please? And the LONG-awaited sequel is FINALLY here!
1. Sing it, Mokuba!

Disclaimer: I don't own the song 'Do It With Madonna' by the Androids nor Yu-Gi-Oh!...but…please don't reproduce the changes I have made without my consent…Anyway, don't sue…I ain't got zilch.

=------------------------------------------=

**_DO IT WITH ISHIZU_**

By: BishounenzAngel

_Taken from Mokuba's and Seto's POV_

"Ugh!" Mokuba sighed in annoyance as he threw his hands up in exasperation. "This is _boring!!!"_

He stood up and he walked to his sound system and turned it one just in time to hear the Androids start the song "Do It with Madonna". His face brightened as he pushed a button to drown out the words and he sung his own lyrics.

_"You know Marik's got the body,_

_He really likes to hate and kill._

_But when he's laughing like a psycho,_

_You know even he can feel._

_Now Joey's cute but still a baby._

_And he talks with attitude._

_He has some spunk for a young puppy,_

_But what I'd really like to do…"_

Seto stopped dead in his tracks as he listened outside Mokuba's door. Well, what else could you expect from an oh-so-caring-and-concerned older brother? His eyes widened as Mokuba continued.

_"I'd rather do it with Ishizu_

_She's what a woman's supposed to be._

_Oh, Ishizu won't you do it with me?"_

'What the hell…?!' Seto thought. 'Mokauba likes…' His thoughts were cut off, however, as Mokuba resumed.

_"When Yami laughs it sounds amazing_

_I like his leather and his butt._

_But how would you like to be with him?_

_He's always hanging with his gang._

'Ewww! Yami!? The Pharaoh who looks like a toothpick with a spiked marshmallow on one end?!'

_"I'd rather do it with Ishizu._

_She's what a woman's supposed to be._

_The only girl I'll ever need_

_Ishizu__…do it with me…"_

'Oh gods…! My brother is a—'

_"I'd rather do it with Ishizu._

_She's what a woman's supposed to be._

_The only girl I'll ever need_

_Ishizu__…do it with me…_

_Oooh__, Ishizu!_

_Oooh__ oooh Oooh!_

_Ooooh__, Ishizu!"_

'My little brother likes older women?!'

_"I'd really like to be with Anzu,_

_I think she's really, really nice…"_

'Anzu? The Friendship Freak?!' Seto nearly gagged.

_"I wonder if I could get Anzu_

_To wanna do it with Shizuka…"_

O.o 'Okay, I am really starting to get creeped out.'

_"I'd rather do it with Ishizu._

_She's really got me on my knees._

_Oh, Ishizu, won't you do it with me?"_

'I am now officially scarred…'

_"I'd rather do it with Ishizu._

_She's what a woman's supposed to be._

_Oh, Ishizu…come and do it with me…"_

Seto shuddered, 'Baaaaaaaaaaad mental image…'

_"I'd rather do it with Ishizu._

_She's really got me!_

_Have you seen her predicting the future_

_And freaking out my bro…"_

-_______- 'Ill pretend I didn't hear that.'

_"I wanna do it with,_

_Oooh__, Ishizu!_

_Oooh__, Ishizu!_

_Oooh__, Ishizu!"_

Mokuba's raven black hair flew wildly around him as he finished.

Seto walked casually into the room as Mokuba gulped, hoping his brother didn't hear him.

"Hey, big brother!"

"Mokuba…"

"Uh…yeah?" By now, Mokuba was really nervous.

"I'm going to teach you how to be a man," was all Seto said before he dragged Mokuba out to Ra-knows-where for his 'manly lessons'.

=------------------------------------------=

BA: Hey, I hope you guys all liked it! ^_^

Malik: Why wasn't I in this one?

BA: You're here now, aren't you?

Malik: But I wasn't update there! *pouts*

BA: Oh, don't worry! I have lots of ideas with you in it!

Malik: *huffily* I better be,

BA: *rolls eyes* Whatever. Anyway, thanks for reading! And please leave a review!

Rock on! \m/-^_^-\m/


	2. Mysad attempt at a side story& notice

Hi!  
  
Thank you guys so much for the reviews! Anyway, I have some good ideas for the sequel but I think it would be fun to ask you guys too! Just leave it in your review! No need to e-mail me, but it's cool with me if you do!  
  
If you ever decide to do that, e-mail me at Pauline_ishtar@yahoo.com  
  
Malik: I better be on the sequel!  
  
BA: Uhh.why?  
  
Malik: Please! I'm supposed to be your favorite bishie! It's your JOB to favor me!!! It's one of the perks!!!!  
  
BA: Let me think about that.I have quite a lot of ideas spinning around in my head.  
  
Noa: *walks in* You have to work on your essays.  
  
Malik: Essays?  
  
BA: Yeah. I have two essays due this week, I have a book report due next week, I have my portfolio due tom-  
  
Malik: Enough!!! *covers ears*  
  
BA: You guys are lucky you don't have to go to school. -_-  
  
Noa: Lucky?! O.o you're kidding right? My childhood was basically wasted on books and learning stuff!  
  
Malik: Mine too! And I had something carved on my back! YOU'RE lucky. You got it easy.  
  
BA: Easy is hardly the word. Anyway, it's late over here in Hawaii right now and I wanna watch Road Rules/The Real World: The Gauntlet. I like this show! ^_^  
  
Noa: Don't you have homework?  
  
BA: I'll do that later.  
  
Malik: It's 10 pm.  
  
BA: It's due Friday! I have lots of time to work on it! Lay off! :P  
  
Noa: Fine. But it's not our fault if you fail.  
  
BA: -________-  
  
Malik: Ya know, Noa.she does that face a lot.she has-  
  
BA: *raises voice* Anyway.........where's the albino insane creampuff?  
  
Malik and Noa: o.O who?  
  
BA: Bakura!!!!  
  
Bakura: What do you want?  
  
BA: Err..I sorta forgot ^^'' Anyway, I guess I'll end it here.I've got essays to work on and a show to watch! ^___^  
  
All present: Bye!  
  
BA: Oh yeah, send in your suggestions if you have any ok?  
  
(The poll :)  
  
A.: Just leave this story at that.  
  
Or  
  
B.: Create a sort-of sequel to this where Seto teaches Mokuba how to be a man.  
  
What do you guys think? 


	3. Yuugi's Gramps

_Disclaimer: Don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or the song Stacey's Mom by Fountains of __Wayne_

**Yuugi's**** Gramps**

_By: BishounenzAngel_

"I'm going to teach you on how to be a man," was all Seto said before he dragged Mokuba to Ra-knows-where for his "manly lessons".

--**0**--

Seto Kaiba walked along one of the many hallways of his house, his ever-so-magnificent trench coat flaring out dramatically behind him.

Mokuba trudged beside his brother timidly, wondering what he'd do know that he has discovered the younger boy's little fetish.

Just then, Seto's cell phone rang.

"Kaiba speaking," he answered, pausing at certain times to wait for his employee's answer. "No…Why?...You fool! Don't touch anything, or I'll cut your head off!"

He hung up the phone then ushered Mokuba into the nearest room, not bothering with whatever it is.

"Mokuba, stay here, I'll be back soon." He gave his younger brother a creepy smile, a weird glint in his eyes.

Mokuba only nodded, a little bit freaked out by his brother's latest actions.

He surveyed the room he was in and realized it was Seto's study.

The raven haired pre-teen gulped. He knew he shouldn't touch things in here, but the tape!

Oh the tape!

The tape on his older brother's desk was just calling out to him! Begging him to watch it!

An uncharacteristic evil cackle erupted from his mouth as he grabbed the tape and inserted it into the VCR. He pressed the play button and leaned back into the comfy leather couch.

At first, all he saw were bushes and shrubs, and as they were pushed out of the way by long, slender fingers, an apartment complex came into view.

"Eww," Mokuba frowned as he observed the chipping paint, the litter around the place and gagged as he noticed a mouse run about. "How could _any_ one live in that revolting place?!"

The camera zoomed in on one window and realized that Katsuya Jounouchi resided in that 'revolting place'.

Said blonde was apparently singing to a song that Mokuba guessed has just started and paid attention, curious as to what it could be.

**_"Yuugi's gramps has got it goin' on,_**

**_Yuugi's_****_ gramps has got it goin' on,_**

**_Yuugi's_****_ gramps has got it goin' on,_**

**_Yuugi's_****_ gramps has got it goin' on."_**

Mokuba turned up the volume, unsure if he was just hearing things.

**_"Yuugi can I come over after school?_******

**_We can hang around by the pool._**

**_Did your gramps get back from his business trip?_**

**_Is he there, or is he trying to give me the slip?"_**

Mokuba tilted his head to the side, his jaw dropping to the ground at what he was hearing.

**_"You know I'm not the little boy that I used to be_**

**_I'm all grown up now, Yuugi can't you see?!"_**

'Oh my freaking God…' was the only coherent thought that Mokuba's brain was able to process at the moment.

**_"Yuugi's gramps has got it goin' on_**

**_He's all a I want and I've waited for so long."_**

'He doesn't have very high standards, does he?' Mokuba thought dryly to himself.

**_"Yuugi can't you see, you're just not the man for me_**

**_I know it might be wrong,_**

**_But I'm in love with Yuugi's gramps"_**

'B-but…' Mokuba stammered mentally. 'He's old and wrinkly and…and—'

**_"Yuugi's gramps has got it goin' on_**

**_Yuugi's_****_ gramps has got it goin' on"_**

'He's SAGGY!' he gagged.

**_"Yuugi do you remember when I mowed your lawn?_**

**_Your gramps came out with just his boxers on_**

**_I could tell he liked me from the way he glared_**

**_And the way he said, "You missed a spot over there".'_**

Mokuba felt himself twitch. "Oh, the horror," he groaned silently.

**_"And I know that you think it's just a fantasy,_**

**_But since your grams walked out,_**

**_Your gramps could use a guy like me!_**

**_Yuugi's_****_ gramps has got it goin' on!_**

**_He's all I want and I've waited for so long._**

**_Yuugi can't you see, you're just not the man for me._**

**_I know it might be wrong, but I'm in love with Yuugi's gramps."_**

"DAMN RIGHT IT'S WRONG!" Mokuba exploded.

**_"Yuugi's gramps has got it goin' on_**

**_He's all I want and I've waited for so long._**

**_Yuugi can't you see, you're just not the man for me,_**

**_I know it might be wrong but oh, oh,_**

**_I'm in love with_**

**_I'm in love with Yuugi's gramps—"_**

Jounouchi seemed to squint through the window and suddenly yelled, "OI, KAIBA! ONOYARO!"

An "Oh, shit" from Seto, obviously, was heard as the tape ended.

Mokuba turned off the TV and sunk back into his chair. "And I thought lusting after a sexy 20-something year old was bad…"

Just then, Seto walked back in and began to brief him on his 'lessons'.

And, luckily for the cerulean-eyed brunette, his younger brother was too traumatized to question just _what_ he was doing recording Jounouchi.

--**0**--

I know, I know that took forever!

Well, maybe just a little bit over a year, but you guys understand, right? I'm not gonna lie and say I had writer's block, it's just…I dunno. I wasn't in a writing mood. n.n;

Please don't be mad at me! TT

Thanks and strawberry shortcakes to the lovely reviewers who supported me! n.n

Kasia Matsubishi

Mystical Miyuki

Ryuujitsu

Kawaii-Chibi-Neko

Indigo Tantarian

Misura

Akio the Dragon Master

Spiritwolf112

Beriath

DarkShadowFlame

Andy's Alternate

Youkai no Ryuu

Siri Tsubasa Youkai-Minamino

MarikzAngel

MageofDarkness

Aya Kicouga

Mystical Sand

The Shadow Angel

Tou Zoku-ou

Isishikage

Kayu

Kaibarox

Keith Kaizer

Saiya-jin Spice

Chibi-mish L

October Leaves

Eva-sama

Kaitourei

Furor Scribiendi

DownSyndrome

Kamiko

Emy-chan

Kaz

Windy Bakura

Koneko-Yume

Pachelbel

NeferNeferi

Robot Cat

Soul Schuyler

Yue Hua

RobbedCoffinI'vebeenDesacrated

Hotaru-Yuugijou

MarikIshtar77

Flaming Solitude

WOAH! 44 reviewers! And 50 reviews! Thanks again, and I hope you enjoyed this!


End file.
